Promesa
by Lita Wellington
Summary: Una idea remota de que Candy y Terry se conocieron de niños.
1. Chapter 1

Promesa

_**Promesa**_

By: Lita Kino Wellington Borman Black

_Capítulo Uno_

Candy decidió tomar unas vacaciones en el Hogar de Pony, para salir de su rutina diaria del Hospital Central de Cleveland.

Tenía dos años en aquel hospital por recomendaciones de la Dra. Kelly, aunque sintió nostalgia dejar la clínica feliz del Dr. Martín, debía continuar con su vocación.

Por cuenta propia se fue alejando de las fiestas fastuosas de su familia adoptiva, la amistad de Albert, Archie, Annie y Patty no cambió en lo absoluto seguían frecuentándose muy a menudo.

Aunque todo cambio una mañana de sus vacaciones al ayudar a la Señorita Pony con unos objetos que tenía en su armario.

Candy, me pasas una caja que se encuentra a tu izquierda.

Sí, enseguida.

La joven vislumbró una caja de madera, al momento de tomarla, detrás de esta se encontraba una pelota. La pelota rodó golpeando la cara de Candy, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera bruscamente con la caja que la Srita. Pony le pidió.

Te encuentra bien hija.

Si aunque el golpe me durara cuando mucho tres días.

¡Válgame el cielo! Que tenemos aquí – expresó la Srita. Pony la cual no era muy común en ella.

¿A qué se refiere? – con síntoma de duda pregunto la joven.

Me refiero a esta pelota, pensé que la había perdido.

Y de ¿Quién es?.

Es tuya hija.

Mía.

Sí, lo que sucede, cuando tenías alrededor de dos años fuimos al pueblo a comprar algunos víveres por un descuido mío, te desapareciste pregunte si alguien te había visto, hasta que te encontré en un parque con un pequeño niño mayor que tú y su mamá.

Mientras jugaba con aquel niño, platique un rato con su mamá, ella se sentía muy triste porque pronto vendría a visitarla el padre del pequeño y tenía un mal presentimiento. Le pedí que no se deprimiera y que fuera fuerte a lo que viniera. Al poco tiempo decidimos que era conveniente retirarnos, pero tu te encontrabas aferrada a no dejar al niño. Esta pelota te la dio él y tu por agradecimiento le diste un beso en la mejilla.

El también se veía triste, su mamá al verlo le dijo: "prometo traerte a este parque y puedan jugar", el pequeño brincó de alegría, tomo tus manos y así sellaron su promesa.

Y lo volví a ver.

No, hija pasaron los días y al regresar al pueblo, nadie podía darnos razón de ellos, aunque tengo la corazonada, que no tardarás en volver a encontrarlo aquel niño debe ser un joven de unos veinte años aproximadamente.

Usted lo cree Señorita Pony.

Estoy segura, de que lo volverás a ver– mientras recoge la pelota – toma creo que debes quedarte con ella es tuya.

Gracias.

En ese momento entro la Hermana María.

Candy, me harías un favor, puedes ir al pueblo y comprar la despensa del mes por favor.

Claro hermana – recibió una lista con las cosas que debía comprar.

Candy se fue por el patio trasero del hogar para llevarse la carreta y poder ir al pueblo.

Veo que nuestra Candy ha cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo Srita. Pony.

Tiene razón hermana, aunque trate de mostrar alegría su corazón aún esta triste, solo ella puede darle solución.

Señorita Pony, Hermana María la busca una señora muy bonita y elegante.

De quien se tratara, gracias Jenny.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban intrigadas por la visita, caminaron hacia el área donde hay un pequeño recibidor.

Buenas Tardes, en que puedo ayudarle señora.

Creo que ha pasado el tiempo – la dama misteriosa se quitó el sombrero y el velo que llevaba puesto dejando su rostro al descubierto.

¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Después de todo este tiempo.

No me fue difícil encontrarla, todos en el pueblo la conocen, me gustaría pedirle un favor una vez más si esto no le incomoda y aunque sea un poco tarde le doy las gracias por haberme ayudado al no decaer a un abismo de depresión.

La escucho.

En el pueblo Candy se encontraba comprando los víveres de la lista, al salir de una de las tiendas llevaba demasiados paquetes y no podía ver la acera tarde fue que tropezó con un transeúnte, las compras quedaron esparcidas por el lugar.

Disculpe mi atolondramiento, fue un descuido de mi parte.

No fue culpa mía señorita permítame ayudarla.

Ambos levantaron el rostro y cual fue su sorpresa.

Terry, tu aquí.

Candy no puedes ser tú.

El tiempo se detuvo en aquel instante sus miradas aún se encontraban aturdidas por aquel encuentro inesperado "El mundo es tan pequeño y el encuentro tan grande como el universo", aunque todo tiene una razón de ser.

Permíteme ayudarte, con esto son demasiadas cosas para ti.

Gracias, pero insisto fue un descuido de mi parte.

No objetes nada pecosas y déjame ayudarte.

Creo que nunca cambiaras.

¿A qué te refieres?

Siempre me llamaras Pecosa.

Si no te parece te llamaré Tarzán Pecosa si así lo deseas.

No mejor lo dejamos como Pecosa.

Terry ayudó lo más pronto posible a Candy a recoger los paquetes, la acompaño hacia la carreta.

Bueno, creo que es momento de despedirnos – Candy subió a la carreta.

Te puedo acompañar, me gustaría platicar contigo por un rato, si te parece.

El joven esperaba la negativa de ella, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Si sube.

Debo estar soñando, no me gustaría despertar y estar así con ella – se dijo Terry mientras tomaba las riendas de los caballos.

Y en el Hogar de Pony.

Espero su asistencia a la función de mañana, desde ahora yo seré uno de sus benefactores, gracias por haberme escuchado.

El gusto fue mío Sra. Baker.

Desde que Terry y Candy subieron a la carreta, no platicaron nada, ambos se encontraban sumamente nerviosos para hablar. Llegaron a una desviación con dirección al hogar.

Candy – Terry fue el primero en hablar.

Dime – respondió ella, sin mirarlos a los ojos.

Es verdad que te casaste con Neal.

¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira?

Lo leí en los periódicos y bueno solo quería averiguarlo preguntándote a ti.

No, solo fue una trampa que formularon los Leegan y la Tía Abuela Elroy.

Vaya – Terry suspiro de alivio.

Y como esta Susana.

Ella esta bien – las palabras le salieron como un susurro, no quería que la magia del momento se rompiera, aunque esta se vino a bajo al nombrar el nombre indeseado.

Yo creo que hasta aquí, me acompañas, estamos algo retirado del pueblo y no te recomiendo los caminos en la noche – Candy trato de tomar las riendas de la carreta pero Terry tomo sus manos, robándole un beso como lo hizo hace tiempo.

No lo vuelvas hacer – respondió ella con un bofetón tal como lo hizo en Escocia.

Y reprimir más el amor que siento por ti, negar que te amo y que mi existencia no tenga ningún sentido.

Debes pensar en ella.

Deber, deber, es la única palabra que tu conoces – gritándole de frente.

. . . . . . . . – Candy no contestaba, ella deseaba sincerarse con él, pero pensaba en Susana.

No vas a responder Candy.

De nueva cuenta Terry beso a Candy, tomando ambas manos para evitar otra bofetada, pero para su gran sorpresa, ella no hizo ninguna conjetura al contrario se dejo llevar por el momento y sus manos se colocaron en el cuello del joven y él por su parte la atrajo hacia él tomándola por la cintura. Al cabo de unos minutos, los besos fueron interrumpidos por ambos enamorados.

Creo que no debo negar lo que siento por ti, Te amo, Te amo y no me importa quien lo escuche.

Candy – Terry la abrazo contra su pecho.

Es mejor que te vayas, ya es algo tarde.

Solo algo más.

Dime.

Te espero mañana en el parque del pueblo, me gustaría platicar contigo sobre nuestro futuro.

Yo . . . . . – dudando si ir o no ir a la cita – claro que te parece a las 10:00 a.m.

Me parece bien.

Terry bajo de la carreta y espero que Candy se alejará un poco para hacer él lo mismo, para su bueno suerte un granjero iba al pueblo y le ahorro la larga caminata.

Una felicidad exorbitante inundaba cada membrana de nuestra amiga, podía negarse una vez más la felicidad lo que por derecho le corresponde " el amor de Terry ", no, en esta ocasión debía conservarlo si es necesario hablar con Susana y hacerla comprender que el amor nace por cuenta propia, no por lástima.

Candy, me tenías muy preocupada donde te habías metido.

Bueno hermana María, me encontré a un viejo conocido y . . .

No te preocupes, mejor deja los paquetes en la cocina y vas con la señorita Pony quiere hablar contigo.

Al cabo de un rato.

Si adelante.

Permiso, me dijo la hermana María que me buscaba.

Si Candy, siéntate – tomando asiento enfrente de ella.

Candy me puedes acompañar al pueblo el día de mañana esto sería en la noche es una función de teatro.

Una función de teatro – Candy se extraño por tal petición.

Lo que sucede que esta función será de beneficencia y quiero que conozca a una vieja amiga mía.

Si no hay problema iré con usted, además yo iré un poco más temprano tengo una cita.

Se puede saber con quien – riendo con complicidad.

Bueno, yo este, no, bueno

Esta bien guarda tu secreto.

Gracias.

Terry se encontraba en el parque desesperando, esperando la llegada de Candy, pasaban de las 11:15 a.m. y de ella nada un sin fin de ideas vinieron a su mente, aunque se desvanecieron al sentir unas manos que cubrían sus ojos.

Disculpa la tardanza.

Creía que ya no vendrías.

No tuve que ayudar a la hermana María con uno de los niños del hogar, se cayó de un árbol, no fue nada grave.

Creo que no ha sido buena maestra Tarzán Pecosa.

Terry sabes que no me gusta que me digas así.

Solo hay una forma para no llamarte así.

Dime ¿Cuál?.

Que me des un beso

Ahora.

Sí.

Sin pensarlo lo más Candy se acercó y toco sus labios.

Sólo eso – desilusionado.

Si, solo ese beso – divirtiéndose con la cara de frustración de Terry – ahora dime que haces aquí.

La compañía donde esta asociada mi madre van a presentar por una temporada la obra teatral "Oliver Twist" de Charles Dickens, las primeras funciones serán de beneficencias a las casas hogar de New York, Chicago, Cleveland y Boston. Además me gustaría que asistieras como mi invitada.

Creo que no podré aceptar – observó el rostro de Terry de reojo – iré con la señorita Pony, la invitó una amiga no la conozco por cierto y me pidió que la acompañara.

Entonces nos veremos en la noche, ahora voy como espectador deseo conocer otro tipo de aspectos teatrales y de estilos además del de Shakesperare.

Es una promesa.

Una promesa.

Son alrededor de las 7:00 p.m. el salón de la alcaldía se acondiciono como teatro, como era algo relativamente pequeño el lugar, solo asistirá un pequeño grupo de funcionarios al evento al mismo tiempo que gente del pueblo.

Ya habían anunciado la segunda llamada y la sala se encuentra llena, Candy estaba con la Señorita Pony en espera de la ansiada función.

Candy me pidió mi amiga que fuéramos después a su camerino para que la conozca, ella a partir de este momento es nuestra benefactora.

Me agradaría conocerla y darle las gracias por sus atenciones.

Hola Candy.

Terry, buenas noches, Señorita Pony usted ya lo conoce.

Sí, una noche de invierno.

Es un placer, volverla a ver después de mucho tiempo. Me quedaré con ustedes si no les molesta para ver la función.

Claro que no – contesto la señorita Pony.

Se escuchó la tercera llamada y la función dio comienzo, Hans Rogers, quien interpreta a Oliver lo realiza con gran sentimiento, Candy recordó las ocasiones que observo a Terry interpretando las obras de Shakespeare y aquel niño tenía un futuro prometedor como él lo tiene en Broadway en al compañía de teatro Strafford.

Después de una hora y media, los aplausos se escucharon en toda el área. Fue un trabajo excepcional, esa misma noche la compañía Andersen viajará a Cleveland para las próximas funciones.

Candy, creo que es hora de ir.

Si vamos.

Señorita Pony, me permite acompañarlas al hogar.

No hay problema, solo veo a una persona y nos vamos.

Candy y la Señorita Pony, caminaron hacia el lugar indicado tocaron a la puerta, al entrar no vieron a nadie.

Enseguida salgo.

No se preocupe.

Esa voz, la he escuchado.

Buenas noches Señorita Pony.

Buenas noches Señora Eleanor.

Le presentó a una de las jóvenes que se criaron en el hogar.

Sra. Baker, usted es la amiga de la señorita Pony.

Sí Candy.

Veo que se conocen.

Digamos que ella me ayudó para recuperar a un ser querido para mí, aunque yo no pude hacer lo mismo por ella.

No lo crea imposible, Sra. Baker, la situación puede cambiar.

Mamá préstame el coche por unas horas – Terry paro en seco al ver a Candy y la Señorita Pony con su madre.

Si hijo, me imaginó que las llevarás a su casa o me equivoco.

No hay que dudarlo, tu sexto sentido es demasiado astuto de un tiempo para acá – bromeando con ella.

Tengo un buen maestro.

No me halagues demasiado.

Buenas noches y gracias por traernos.

Fue un placer – respondió Terry observó a la mujer mayor parada en el marco de la puerta – una pregunta si no le molesta, como conoce usted a mi madre.

Digamos que una pelota, fue la culpable, me agradaría que ella te dijera la historia.

Ya veo.

Candy, no tardes mucho que la noche es algo fría.

No tardaré.

Estando solos caminaron hacia un área del campo iluminada por la luna y tomaron asiento.

El mundo es tan pequeño que es imposible predecirlo.

Estas en lo cierto Candy, aunque me gustaría saber como fue el encuentro de ellas.

Yo lo sé.

Y no me lo dirás.

No investígalo por ti mismo.

Veo que no podré conseguir ningún indicio por parte tuya.

No – Candy se acercó a Terry para besar su mejilla.

Es mejor irme, mañana debemos ir a Cleveland, solo que antes.

Los besos que siguieron a continuación fueron bien correspondidos por ambos, aunque en sus mentes se dibujaba un ambiente más íntimo y anhelante.

Terry es mejor que te vayas ya es tarde, pero te prometo que nos veremos pronto.

Es una promesa pecosa – levantándola de la hierba.

Era ya tarde, cuando Terry llegó al hotel donde se encontraban hospedado con la compañía de teatro donde era socia su madre. Además era muy tarde para hablar con ella e investigar la relación de ella y la Señorita Pony.

Ahora debía pensar en dos cosas muy importantes.

En primer lugar romper el compromiso con Susana, para suerte de él, no fue con ellos aquel pequeño pueblo no era conveniente según ella para su salud y debía ir a Cleveland aún chequeo médico.

En segundo lugar y lo más importante pedir a Candy que fuera su esposa.

Antes de irse a dormir una palabra resonaba en su mente y era prometo, prometo, que relación había entre Candy y él, prefirió irse a dormir y salir de las dudas por la mañana al hablar con su madre.

Continuara...

**Dudas, reclamaciones a mi e mail: **** o **


	2. Chapter 2

Promesa

_**Promesa**_

By: Lita Kino Wellington Borman Black

_Capítulo Dos_

El éxito en Cleveland no se hizo esperar más, las funciones se encontraban agotadas. "Hans Rogers" el niño prodigio del teatro infantil de él hay muchas críticas favorables para su persona.

En varias periódicos lo llegan a comparar con la sensación del momento de Broadway Terrence Grandchester, quién se encuentra en un periodo de vacaciones para regresar a su vida teatral y empezar los ensayos de su próxima obra de nombre " Noche de Reyes" de William Skakespeare.

Estos comentarios no intimidaban en lo absoluto a Terry al contrario los tomaba en consideración para esmerarse más en su trabajo. Lo que ahora le inquietaba era la forma que Susana tomó la noticia del romper el compromiso, en estos momentos se encontraba en el hospital Central de Cleveland después de una recaída.

Ha pasado una semana y el solo pasa por las tardes a verla, si por él fuera iría a buscar a Candy y casarse con ella de inmediato.

Lo que el no sabe, que ella trabaja en ese hospital y de nueva cuenta el destino los ha puesto a prueba.

Candy regreso a su trabajo a los tres días de ver a Terry, se encuentra realizando la guardia nocturna. Su turno empieza a las 10:00 p.m. y sale a las 6:00 a.m., Terry solo pasa a ver a Susana entre las 3 o 4 de la tarde hasta las 6:00 p.m. para luego ir a las funciones.

Viendo estos horarios es imposible el encuentro de ellos.

Buenas tardes Srita. Candy, por favor tome asiento.

Gracias Dra. Bode.

La mande llamar para informarle que mañana estará en el turno de la tarde a cargo del pabellón B. Usted es uno de nuestros elementos con más experiencia y sabemos que su ética y profesionalismo son de tomarse en cuenta.

Le agradezco su confianza y le aseguro que no tendrá ninguna queja por parte mía.

Puede retirarse

Con su permiso.

Mientras tanto en otra área del hospital.

Terry, por favor sabes que te amo, reconsidera tu decisión.

Ya te he dicho Susana, que lo nuestro no puede ser, entiéndelo de una buena vez.

Si por ti fuera me abandonarías en este instante, correrías tras ella, pero no eres capaz de hacerlo y él porque, tú deber es estar siempre a mi lado, te guste o no, tú deber es cuidarme, soy tu responsabilidad.

Fue una equivocación venir a verte, hemos hablado del tema por enésima vez y veo que tu decisión es irrevocable entiéndelo, Susana, yo no te amo son cuatro simples palabras que debes entender de una vez por todas. No te amo- Terry salió de la habitación azotando la puerta tras él dejando a Susana con su conciencia y su enojo absurdo y caprichoso.

Ni creas que te será fácil deshacerte de mí, Terrence Grandchester al final me amaras.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y aparece la Dra. Bode quien esta a cargo de Susana Marlowe.

Srta. Marlowe, mañana tendrá una nueva enfermera a su disposición.

Gracias Dra. Bode.

Por lo mientras le haré otro chequeo, la próxima semana la daremos de alta, lo importante que su resfriado no fue grave. La única recomendación que le hago es no estar mucho tiempo en la intemperie.

Lo que no sabe Susana que su nueva enfermera es la persona menos esperada. "Como da vueltas la vida".

En esta ocasión Terry decidió dar por terminada la relación con Susana, no importándole ningún tipo de súplica por parte de ella. La discusión del día anterior hizo que meditara mejor las cosas.

Eran las 14:00 horas, no era muy normal que llegara a esa hora, se dirigió al área B donde esta Susana, para su suerte la encontró dormida, camino hacia la ventana tomando asiento con desenfado en una silla cercana a la ventana.

La persona que atenderá es una joven de 19 años, solo esta una semana más en el hospital, su expediente aquí lo tiene, debo decirle Candy que su carácter es apacible aunque, no debe llevarse por su apariencia se han escuchado que ha tenido fuertes discusiones con su prometido.

Candy estaba a punto de leer el nombre su paciente cuando la interrumpió la Dra. Bode.

Hemos llegado le deseo mucha suerte.

Gracias Dra. Bode.

Al abrir la puerta descubrió un lugar muy iluminado pasaban de las 14:20, Candy dejo la charola que llevaba en un mueble cercano, nunca se percato que había una persona mas en la habitación.

Terry, al escuchar ruidos volteo para averiguar quien había llegado, solo la observó de espaldas, En ese momento Susana despertó.

Veo que llegaste mas temprano de lo normal.

Y te perjudica en algo.

Se escucho un ruido abrupto en el lugar, Terry y Susana descubrieron quien era la tercera persona.

Tu aquí- Susana observó con rencor a Candy.

Candy- un Terry contrariado.

Yo no sabía que ustedes...

Viniste a quitarme a Terry, no lo voy a permitir.

No digas estupideces Susana- corto de golpe Terry.

Y dejar que te vayas con ella, nunca lo oyes, nunca.

Basta Susana- Candy se mostraba molesta.

Candy observa a Susana, Susana a Candy y Terry a ambas.

Escúchame bien Susana, en primer lugar yo no sabía que serías mi paciente, yo sólo cumplo órdenes. En segundo lugar, si lo que piensas que vine por Terry, estas en un grave error.

Y piensas que voy a creértelo.

Tú eres la única responsable de tus actos. Además en esta ocasión seré un poco egoísta Terry es el último que tiene la palabra. Es mejor que regrese después cuando te encuentres menos alterada, permiso.

Candy salió de la habitación, Susana no hablo mas descubrió que esta vez ella se jugaría el todo por el todo. Terry intuyo que los dos años que vivieron separados los hizo madurar como personas.

Susana- dijo Terry mientras se acercaba a ella- yo creo que tengo la última palabra después de todo y no quiero en lo más mínimo cometer el mismo error dos veces.

No puedes dejarme, yo te necesito- suplicándole con vehemencia.

Tu nunca te imaginaste que mi vida no tiene ningún sentido. Lo único que tu me inspiras es amistad la cual tu no quieres, no puedo amarte, Candy es la única mujer que amo. El deber que una vez me conferí por lo de tu accidente fue por una promesa. Ella está presente en todo lo que hago, en mis ensayos, en las obras, ella es mi musa.

Veo que no tienes otra respuesta, es mejor que te vayas. Búscala y sean felices.

Al salir de la habitación de Susana, un alivio de paz lleno todo su ser, Terry al fin se quito un peso de encima, al fin es libre de amar a la persona correcta, al fin es libre de seguir su ideales y sueños.

Disculpe señorita podría decirme donde puedo localizar a la Srta. Candice White.

Si se encuentra en el jardín con uno de sus pacientes.

Gracias.

No tardo en localizarla, vio que su semblante no era triste al contrario mostraba alegría, su paciente era un niño de unos ocho años aproximadamente quien se mostraba muy atento a la lectura que Candy le leía.

Hola- dirigiéndose a ambos.

Hola Terry- cerrando el libro- te presentó a Christian es uno mis pacientes consentidos.

Disculpe usted es el novio de ella.

Digamos que muy pronto.

Lastima, yo quería que ella fuera mi novia, no estoy celoso hacen una bonita pareja.

Candy y Terry rieron por la ocurrencia del pequeño.

Me agradan sus sonrisas, señor le doy las gracias por hacerla feliz, se lo merece. Le digo algo, ella siempre sonreía pero esa sonrisa mostraba tristeza ahora que la veo con usted veo un nuevo brillo en sus ojos y eso me hace sentir bien.

No te preocupes Christian siempre será feliz, te lo prometo.

Pasaban de las cinco de la tarde Candy llevo al pequeño a su habitación, Terry la esperaba en el jardín, mientras terminaba de realizar su rutina. La Dra. Bode le pidió a Candy que no fuese haber a la paciente del cuarto 19 (Susana Marlowe), no era necesario dormía profundamente después de un tranquilizante administrado.

La Dra. Bode conocía parte del pasado de Candy aunque no sabía quienes eran dichas personas, al final comprendió que no era conveniente tenerlas juntas, para no agrabar la situación. ¿Quién iba a imaginar?, Después dé cierto tiempo se verían las caras y podían arreglar sus indiferencias.

El turno de Candy termino alrededor de las 6:30 p.m., ella salió muy animosa de su jornada laboral.

Disculpa la tardanza, Christian te envía este libro.

Gracias- Terry observo el libro- veo que le gustan los cuentos de Andersen.

Si son sus favoritos.

Tengo gratos recuerdos de este libro, mi padre en una ocasión leyó para mi el cuento de los "Cisnes Salvajes", era mi historia favorita. Tiempos lejanos- suspirando con melancolía.

Ya veo, ahora tu mamá se dedica a poner en escena obras infantiles.

Si, espera algún día que algunos de sus nietos representen algunas obras de teatro, bueno después de hablar de mi madre, hablemos de nosotros. Candy- respirando profundamente- decidí romper con Susana y compartir mi vida contigo.

Estas seguro de lo que me dices.

Verdaderamente.

Si- Terry extrajo una cajita de su saco- Candy quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa.

Yo Terry, yo ...

Terry abrió la cajita, saco un anillo con una esmeralda, lo coloco en el dedo índice de ella, la respuesta se volvió eterna.

Es lo que más deseo en el mundo, compartir mi vida contigo.

Gracias Candy- abrazándola contra su pecho.

Sabes una cosa Terry.

Si dime.

Nuestro destino esta marcado desde niños, la Srita. Pony me comentó nuestro pequeño encuentro en aquel parque del pueblo, conservó la pelota la cual tu me obsequiaste.

Mi madre me hablo de aquel encuentro, la vida da muchas vueltas y las promesas hay que cumplirlas, ahora todo ha llegado a un límite y hemos ganado.

Aunque debo hacer algo para tener mi felicidad completa.

Y puedo saber que es.

No, en esta ocasión no, yo sola debo enfrentarlo, tal como debí hacerlo tiempo atrás...

Candy abrió la puerta del cuarto 19, en el se encontraban Susana Marlowe y Eleanor Baker.

Buenos Días.

Buenos días Candy, debo retirarme tengo un ensayo el día de hoy.

Pase usted Sra. Baker.

Susana y Candy quedaron solas.

Es una mañana tranquila, no te parece Susana.

Si tienes razón- un momento de pausa- Candy te suplico no me quites a Terry, te lo pido.

En esta ocasión no podré complacerte Susana, una vez lo hice y mi alma se sintió vacía, sin ganas de vivir, tengo que seguir adelante y Terry es mi futuro.

Veo que no hay objeción.

Ninguna.

Susana observó el anillo en el dedo de Candy y comprendió que ya no podía hacer nada. Eleanor Baker fue hablar con ella y hacerla comprender que Terry y Candy estaban hechos el uno para el otro, aquel encuentro de su infancia los marco para siempre y el encuentro en el Mauritania lo reforzó más.

Necesitaba comprobar por ella misma el cambio de Candy y no engañarse más, comprendió que el en esta ocasión lucharía por el amor y la paz que le pedía su alma a gritos y la victoria fue para Candy su rival de amor.

Mañana me iré a Florida a rehabilitarme la Dra. Bode, me dio de alta y bueno les deseo una vida llena de dicha y felicidad.

Te deseo suerte.

Hasta pronto.

Adiós.

Las marquesinas anuncian el estreno de Noches de Reyes, las localidades estaban agotadas para las próximas dos semanas. Candy y Eleanor Baker, se encontraban en su palco esperando el inicio de la obras de teatro.

Terry se preparó mucho para esta obra Sra. Baker.

No cabe duda que mi hijo volvió a renacer gracias a ti.

El es un buen actor y se ha ganado un lugar en el mundo de teatro, el me considera su musa.

No hay que dudarlo.

Se anuncio el inicio de la obra, esta se desenvolvía con tranquilidad Terry hacia su mejor esfuerzo y llevar a cabo su protagónico.

Bebé pronto conocerás el mundo y llenaras de alegría la vida de tu padre y la mía- Candy toco su vientre mientras Terry discretamente y con astucia le guiñaba un ojo, lo mismo hizo Candy en señal de apoyo.

Los aplausos inundaron el teatro la función fue un rotundo éxito y los actores salieron a recibir los parabienes en dos ocasiones. Terry disfrutaba ese momento, se dirigió a los pocos minutos al palco de su esposa y su madre.

Candy abrazó a Terry, con todas sus fuerzas y felicitarlo por su éxito. El lo agradeció con un beso.

Todo esto se lo debemos a una promesa.

Fin

_**Este mini fic lo escribí para compensar todos los pendientes que debo entregar los cuales son Secretos Distantes y Un lugar en el Corazón. Además agradezco a Naomi su dibujo para ilustrar el fic. Espero que sea de su agrado espero sus comentarios a mis e mail: **____** y **____**.**_


End file.
